<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses on the Side of the Neck by yikesola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858210">Kisses on the Side of the Neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola'>yikesola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlet prompts [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2014, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, cancer mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe tells Dani she’s gonna have a nap and heads over to her wicker bed before any tears come. She isn’t afraid of crying in front of Dani. She just doesn’t want to add to the <i>everything</i> hanging in the air.<br/>A ficlet about heaviness and light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlet prompts [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses on the Side of the Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kiss prompt: kisses on the side of the neck, requested wlw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe felt a little overwhelmed after a call with her mum. The latest update about her father wasn’t exactly bad news… but it’s cancer. There are only so many sentences she could be given that are good news. He’s doing better though. Says he’s excited to see her next week when she flies up to the island to visit. </p><p>She hangs up and feels all sorts of compressed. She feels like her shoulders are pushing her spine down. She feels like her chest is bound tight. She just feels overwhelmingly heavy.  </p><p>She tells Dani she’s gonna have a nap and heads over to her wicker bed before any tears come. She isn’t afraid of crying in front of Dani. She just doesn’t want to add to the <i>everything</i> hanging in the air. </p><p>When she wakes up a little while later, the sun has moved. The room is lit only with the amber light spilling through her window. </p><p>She blinks and sees the back of a curly head of hair next to her. It’s hard to say when Dani would have slipped in to join her nap, but Phoebe’s very happy that she did. </p><p>Her hand feels a little heavy still with sleep when she lifts it and brushes Dani’s hair away from her neck. She scoots closer and slots her knees behind Dani’s. The warm scent of her is everywhere. It’s warmer as Phoebe presses her lips to Dan’s neck. Lightly. Not enough to intentionally wake her. Lightly— unlike any of the heaviness weighing Phoebe down. </p><p>She feels Dani shift a little. Feels her hand reach for Phoebe’s draped over her waist. Phoebe kisses her neck again. Dani lets out a sigh. </p><p>“Feel any better?” Dani asks, her voice gravelly and slurred. </p><p>“I guess,” Phoebe says, barely lifting her lips from where she’s tracing Dani’s freckles.</p><p>“What d’you want for dinner?” </p><p>“You choose.” </p><p>Dani brings their entwined hands to her lips. She kisses the back of Phoebe’s hand. They don’t move for a while. Things start to feel light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading— come say hi on <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/626239014615318528/kisses-on-the-side-of-the-neck">tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>